Morishige's Diary
by Living Memories
Summary: Or his notes. Or whatever he calls it. All the same it's meant to be kept hidden from the rest of the world. However things get interesting as a curious Kishinuma comes upon him. Soon the boys begin talking about Morishige's findings, only to be threatened by Shinohara if they ever stepped out of line. May continue?


"You sure have neat writing for a guy."

Morishige's eyes narrow as he shoots a dirty glare at the smirking Kishinuma. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just noticed." The other shrugs. "Compared to Mochida's yours is like 10 times better. I can read your characters better than if I have to look at his. This one doesn't hurt my eyes!"

"…What do you want, Kishinuma?" Morishige begins to put his booklet away when Kishinuma seizes it from his hands. "Hey! What—"

"Is this your diary?" Kishinuma begins to flip through the pages, his eyes lighting up at the thought of Morishige's deepest, darkest secrets. "_Whenever Mayu calls me Shige, the corners of her eyes light up in the most cutest way possible."_

"Kishinuma give it back!" Morishige shoots up to his feet in a desperate attempt to grab his diary, but Kishinuma knew a few parrying moves. And judging from his smirk, the guy wouldn't give it back any time soon.

"_Shinohara has a big infatuation on Nakashima. I saw her staring after the girl afterschool."_

"You'll be sorry! Kishinuma!"

"Oh what's this? _Smells like peaches._" The smirk slips off Kishinuma's face, immediately replaced by a surprised frown. "Is that—Is that supposed to be me? My hair isn't that spiky—" It is then Morishige seizes the book from Kishinuma's hand and is clutching it close to his temples, as if his life depended on it.

"I'm going to kill you if you say anything." Cheeks flushed and glasses flaring, Morishige's shoulders tremble with the distinct sense of murderous intent. And he means it too, as Kishinuma slowly begins to back away after seeing that crazed look in his eyes.

"Okay… okay. I won't. On one condition." Morishige's heart rate has returned to normal, and he eyes Kishinuma suspiciously.

"I warned you," he tells him blandly.

"I know. Just… tell me what you've been writing…"

It takes a few minutes for Morishige to regain back his sense of sanity. After so he sits down again, tells Kishinuma to peek out the corner to see if anyone was there, and tentatively opens his book. "I've been recording some habits of our classmates. And quirks I've noticed about them."

"Quirks?" Yoshiki scoots a bit closer.

"…Yes."

"So what does it mean, _Screams like girl_?"

"That's Mochida."

"How about _Obsesses over Korean boy bands_?"

Morishige chuckles. "That accounts for Shinozaki. Or Mayu. Shinohara never really showed much interest, very much unlike Nakashima."

Kishinuma's eyes narrow. "What's the deal with…" he peers in closer. "_Double d cup size_? Is this—Is this Nakashima's bust?!" He points to an extremely childish but detailed doodle in theh margin.

Morishige's face is unnaturally grim as he answers Kishinuma with a dull 'I-have-my-ways-of finding-stuff-and-you-don't-need-to-know-any-of-it' look and a firm shutting of his book. Yoshiki stares with disbelieving, incredulous eyes. Awkward silence passes between them before Kishinuma speaks.

"…Do I really smell like peaches?"

Morishige tilts his head, thinking. "Yes… now that I think about it, you smell much like a fruit salad. I would consider using shampoo that's much more macho." Kishinuma's cheeks flush.

"…Sometimes you scare me," he mutters. Morishige simply responds with a mysterious smile that makes Kishinuma visibly tremble. "Is… is Nakashima's bust really that big?"

"Trust me. It's not only big but soooooft." That didn't come from Morishige. Or Kishinuma. It belongs to a female voice that surprised them from the shadows.

"It's like burying your head in a pillooooow," Seiko Shinohara cries happily, her grin stretching wide.

"What the—Shinohara what are you doing here?" Kishinuma demands while Morishige quickly tucks his diary away.

"I don't know. What are you guys doing here? Gosh I was just coming from the restroom when I heard you two talking about Naomi's b-b-b-" Her large brown eyes light up with joy. "Gosh I had to come and see what all the fuss was about. Never thought I'd find Morishige-kun and Kishinuma-kun here!"

"Shinohara…" There is a faint hint of fear in Kishinuma's voice, Morishige notices.

Shinohara winks at them. "I thought you guys were done already. Why, Kishinuma-kun with Shinozaki-chan and Morishige-kun with Suzumoto-chan! I'm going to tell!"

"No!" The boys shout at the same time as they wrangle Shinohara back.

"Then tell me what you're hiding!" She manages to break free of the grasps and is now grinning insanely. "Or I'll—" Just then the school bell rings. Its cries echo down the corridors.

"Tsk. School's opened." Kishinuma looks up to the clock. "Soon there'll be so much traffic… I can't ditch today."

"It's better if you just stayed in school, Kishinuma," Morishige says matter-of-factly.

Shinohara grins again. "Come on guys let's go." Before any of them can protest she grabs their arms and drags them forward. "Y'all gonna be late!"

"Wait," Morishige gasps. "I left something behind. Can I get it?"

"Me too!" Kishiunma chimes in. Shinohara lets go of Morishige's arm but holds tight to Kishinuma's, telling him that she won't let him ditch again.

"If you are I'm gonna tell Shinozaki-chan what you two were talking about!" With that Kishinuma relents. As he was taken away he flashes a dark look at Morishige.

"You owe me one," he mouths before the two of them disappears over the corner. Morishige stands there for a moment or two, then whips out his book. Under Kishinuma's name he scribbles something and puts it away. The school floods with students as the daytime rush sets in, and soon Morishige becomes a blur in the crowd. In his inner pocket the book burns with a fiery passion.

_Kishinuma: Blunt, at times cold and rude. But his heart is in the right place. _

Oh boy… If only he'd known the troubles his little "diary" will cause him when school lets out…


End file.
